Carole Lombard
|fecha de defunción = 16 de enero de 1942 (33 años) |lugar de nacimiento = Fort Wayne, Indiana, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Table Rock Mountain, Nevada, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = |hijos = |imdb = 0001479 }} Carole Lombard (Fort Wayne, Indiana el 6 de octubre de 1908 - Table Rock Mountain, Nevada 16 de enero de 1942). Actriz estadounidense, de origen británico y alemán. Realizó más de cuarenta películas y fue nominada en una ocasión al Oscar de Hollywood. Se especializó en papeles cómicos, como mostró en su última película Ser o no ser, el mismo año de su muerte en un accidente de aviación. Biografía Nació como Jane Alice Peters, en una familia de la alta sociedad. Sus padres se divorciaron en 1916 y su madre se llevó a la familia al oeste. Decidió establecerse en el área de Los Ángeles, California. Después de que el director de cine Allan Dwan la viera jugando al béisbol en la calle con los niños del barrio, Carole firmó un contrato para la película A Perfect Crime en 1921 con sólo 12 años de edad. Aunque intentó conseguir otros trabajos de interpretación, no sería vista otra vez hasta cuatro años después. Regresó a su vida normal, yendo a la escuela y practicando el atletismo, deporte en el que fue muy buena. A los 15 años, Carole había abandonado los estudios, se unió a una compañía teatral y actuó en varios espectáculos, que no fueron nada del otro mundo para la mayoría de los componentes. En 1925, pasó una prueba cinematográfica y firmó un contrato con la 20th Century Fox. En el año 1931 se casó con William Powell, pero a los dos años ya se había divorciado. En el año 1939 se casó con Clark Gable, formando uno de los matrimonios más atractivos de Hollywood, que sólo duró 3 años, hasta que lo truncó la muerte de ella. En 1926, Carole resultó gravemente herida en un accidente de automóvil que le dejó una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Una vez que se hubo recuperado, Fox canceló su contrato. Carrera Su primer papel como actriz de la Fox fue Hearts and Spurs donde fue protagonista. Justo después de esa película, Carole apareció en un western llamado Durand of the Badlands. En 1925 participó en la comedia Marriage in Transit. Ese año también hizo algunos cortometrajes. En el año 1927, pasó un año a las órdenes de Mack Sennett, que fue el que la ayudó a mejorar su técnica como cómica, como se mostraría en sus películas posteriores. Encontró trabajo en varios cortometrajes durante 1928, pero volvió a la Fox para rodar una película llamada Me, Gangster. Por aquella época, la industria del cine pasaba de la era muda al cine sonoro. Mientras algunos terminaron sus carreras debido al sonido, Carole hizo una transición sin problemas. Su primera película con sonido fue High Voltage con Pathe, su nuevo estudio, en 1929. En 1931, Carole formó pareja con William Powell en Man of the World, con el que se casaría posteriormente. Casada por azar (No Man of her Own, 1932) unió a Carole y a Clark Gable por primera y única vez. En aquel entonces estaba en los estudios Paramount y era una de sus máximas estrellas. Pero fue La comedia de la vida (1934) de Howard Hawks la que mostró su verdadero talento para la comedia y demostró al mundo la actriz que realmente era. En 1936, Carole recibió su única nominación para el Oscar a la mejor actriz por Al servicio de las damas (My Man Godfrey, 1936). Carole estuvo excelente en el papel de Irene Bullock. Desafortunadamente, el premio fue para Luise Ranier por El Gran Ziegfeld que también ganó por Mejor Película. Al servicio de las damas fue todo un exitazo, probablemente la película más vista en la primera mitad de los años 1930. Sabía ganarse el aprecio del público, y solía caer muy bien, con su mezcla de belleza y de comedia. La reina de Nueva York, una de sus películas más famosas, junto a Fredric March, consiguió llevarla a la fama absoluta. Durante esa época, trabajaba en una película de su elección por año, aceptaba cualquier papel que le pareciera bueno. Fue muy hábil escogiendo el papel más apropiado que luego interpretaba con maestría recibiendo uno de los sueldos más altos en la profesión. En cierta época se dijo que cobraba 35.000 dólares a la semana. Hizo dos películas en 1941, Matrimonio Original única aproximación a la comedia de Alfred Hitchcock y el que sería su postrer film, Ser o no ser. ''Ser o no ser'' Su última película Ser o no ser (To Be or Not to Be), dirigida por Ernest Lubitsch, en la que interpretó a la ficticia actriz de teatro polaca Maria Tura, fue su último gran éxito y según la crítica, el mejor de sus films. La película -una de las pocas comedias desarrolladas en un entorno en principio tan poco cómico como la Polonia recién invadida por Hitler-, es una de las más conocidas de la historia del cine. Estrenada en febrero de 1942, en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, con gran éxito de crítica y público; lamentablemente Carole no vivió para ver su estreno. Finalizado el rodaje en diciembre de 1941, justamente cuando Estados Unidos entró en la Segunda Guerra Mundial después del ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor, el gobierno solicitó a los más importantes actores americanos que colaboraran con la causa. Carole fue a Indiana para un acto de promoción de los bonos de guerra. El 16 de enero de 1942, Carole, su madre, su manager, y otras 20 personas regresaban a California cuando el avión, un Douglas DC-3, NC1946 de la Trans Continental and Western Air, cayó en las afueras de Las Vegas, Nevada. Todos los ocupantes perecieron. El presidente Roosevelt declaró que fue la primera mujer que cayó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y le premiaron con la medalla de la libertad. Su marido Clark Gable, totalmente destrozado, se unió a las tropas estadounidenses desplegadas en Europa. Cuando él murió, en 1960, se le enterró en una tumba junto a la de ella. Llegaron a modificar algunos diálogos de Ser o no ser, en post producción, como cuando ella preguntaba ¿Qué te puede pasar en un avión?. La actriz de comedia más aclamada murió a la edad de 33 años. Filmografía selecta * Ser o no ser (1942) * Matrimonio original (1941) * Noche de angustia (1940) * Dos mujeres y un amor (1939) * Lazo sagrado (1939) * La Reina de Nueva York (1937) * Comenzó en el Trópico (1937) * Al servicio de las damas (1936) * Candidata a millonaria (1935) * Rumba (1935) * La novia alegre (1934) * Ahora y siempre (1934) * La comedia de la vida (1934) * Música sobre las alas (1934) * Bolero (1934) * El águila y el halcón (1933) * Acepto esta mujer (1931) * Bandido por excelencia (1930) * Dinamita(1929) * Mi chica preferida (1927) * Águilas triunfantes (1927) * Camino de la gloria (1926) * Días de colegial (1925) Enlaces externos * Carole Lombard en granadaenlared.com * Carole Lombard * Filmografía en FilmAffinity * Fans de Carole Lombard (en inglés) Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Muertes en accidentes aéreos Categoría:Bahaíes an:Carole Lombard bg:Карол Ломбард ca:Carole Lombard cs:Carole Lombard da:Carole Lombard de:Carole Lombard en:Carole Lombard fi:Carole Lombard fr:Carole Lombard he:קרול לומברד id:Carole Lombard it:Carole Lombard ja:キャロル・ロンバード ka:კეროლ ლომბარდი nl:Carole Lombard no:Carole Lombard pl:Carole Lombard pt:Carole Lombard ro:Carole Lombard ru:Кэрол Ломбард sh:Carole Lombard sr:Карол Ломбард sv:Carole Lombard vi:Carole Lombard